


Is it Love?

by Mirytie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, animal relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirytie/pseuds/Mirytie
Summary: Nick and Judy become partners after the big case of the wild predators.However, there is a bump in their road that makes Judy wonder if there's something more beside their friendship.Is she ready to explore this thoughts and tell them to Nick?Her trustworthy partner...





	1. "The flu"

**Author's Note:**

> I can make mistakes throughout the story chaptares because I'm not a native speaker (not an excuse, I know).  
> But try to enjoy either way and ignore the mistakes.

Nick came in early. It wasn’t a thing that he liked to do, but Judy told him so many times not to be late that he started to try and come earlier than her…you know, just to show her he could do it. Until now, though, he never accomplished that goal. The bunny was fast like hell and didn’t even wait for him nowadays.  
However, on that day, he entered the reunion room and she wasn’t there, making him feel victorious. But she wasn’t showing up. The reunion was almost over and she wasn’t there, making him worry. Dumb bunny. Better call her after that.  
\- Hum…about agent Hopps. – said Chief Bogo before the reunion was over – She has “the flu”. Since it’s her first time like this here, alone, I decided to give her some time off. Any objections?  
Everyone seemed to know what “the flu” was and seemed even a little concerned about that. Nick didn’t have a clue. Judy seemed fine the day before. No signs of flu. Even if she was feeling under the weather, Nick thought she would tell him. They were partners, after all.  
So, since he didn’t understand, he went right to Chief Bogo and asked what was going on. He awkwardly explained that it was her mating season, what left Nick even more confused.  
He thought…no! He knew that rabbits could breed all year if they wanted. Other animals were different. Even with all the evolution, they would show some hormonal changes and stuff. He experienced that. But not rabbits.  
He immediately thought on visiting her to see how she was but the Chief told him off, even without Nick saying a word about it. Although it wasn’t her first time dealing with it, it was the first time dealing with it, alone. Before, she had her parents to help her, but now, even though Chief Bogo gave her permission to go to her parents during that time, she replied that she wanted to deal with it alone, from then on.  
And, anyways, after some time, bunnies were able to control it well. It was just that Judy was still very young and, in a big city like Zootropolis, she wanted to be extra careful.  
Well, good for Carrots, thought Nick after hearing the full explanation, that obviously left Chief Bogo very uncomfortable.  
She wanted to get it over that by herself and he knew that she wouldn’t back-off.  
So, he searched about the bunnies mating season on the internet and found out that it wasn’t really a “season”. It was when the weather was more appropriated for the mating. What it incorporated Spring, Summer and maybe Autumn if the weather was hot.  
Knowing that, she dared to come to Zootropolis?  
But “a bunny can be a cop, too” and "Everyone can be anything they want there". She would say. Well, he wasn’t happy at all and wouldn’t be without a partner for almost three seasons. Although Chief Bogo could always give him another partner, he wanted Judy.  
So, against the Chief’s order to leave her alone, Nick decided to pay her a visit but, when he got there, the door was locked. Nothing special or out of the ordinary, but Nick found recently that his partner was really trusting and would left the door open more than once.  
He knocked once…twice. When he knocked again, the door trembled.  
\- Judy, are you there? – asked Nick, knocking again.  
Thankfully, she answered after a while. He was about to call someone to open the door.  
\- Go away, Nick! – she yelled – I’m not feeling very well.  
\- Look, Chief Bogo told me what you have. – said Nick, but Judy didn’t say anything – I’m not going to attack you. Just let me in.  
Silence again. Until her neighbors started to ask out-loud what did she have. If she was sick. Nick swore that he heard Judy curse before opening the door to let him in and, for the second time on that day, he felt victorious.  
He saw her lock the door really well, while he sat on her bed, that wasn’t made, making it easy to figure that she stayed the whole day there.  
\- What’s the deal, Carrots? – Nick asked – You didn’t come to Zootropolis in the Winter, so why are you making such a big fuss now?  
\- I don’t know, either. – she said, with her ears down, leaning against the door – I suddenly became more aware of it. And it scares me.  
\- I’ll be totally honest with you. I searched this bunny mating season crap on the internet before coming here and the truth is that there isn't a season and you must know that. – said Nick – If you want to mate with some bunny, you let him. If you don’t, you don’t let him. It’s all on the females’ court. So, why are you like this?  
\- Because. – it was her only answer.  
\- The hell, Judy! You can’t just take time off like this. – Nick said, getting up – Wait. Would you let…some bunny jump you, if the dude wanted it? Is that why you’re hiding?  
\- I’m not hiding! – complained Judy, but she stepped away when he approached her – I’ll get it out of my system sooner than you think!  
\- But you’re my partner. – said Nick, with sadness in his voice – I need you.  
She looked up and then to the floor.  
\- Just go away, Nick. – asked Judy – Please.  
He stayed silent for a little while, hoping that she would say when he could visit her again or when she would come back to the forces, but she didn’t say anything either.  
\- If you want me to leave, you have to open the door. – he said, watching her go slowly to the door. He followed her – Just…don’t let any stupid bunny jump you.  
After he was out on the corridor, she slammed the door and locked it.  
“Because” wasn’t a reason for her sudden change. What changed since she came to Zootropolis and joined the force?  
\- No idea. – Nick said to himself while he was returning to the car.  
Maybe it was because she got a promotion and finally relaxed about the whole thing about being a “real cop”? Maybe. She could have noticed her “urges” after that.  
He closed the door of the car and looked at himself in the mirror while was putting on the sunglasses. Maybe it was because her partner was a predator? Would that trigger her primitive instincts to reproduce? Maybe.  
There were so many answers, but even Judy didn’t know why she became like that all of the sudden.  
That was stupid, either way. Even if she was okay with some other bunny pouncing on her, it wasn’t like one would in the middle of the street. And, if she was so afraid, he could protect her.  
Why didn’t he think about that while he was talking to her minutes ago?  
Knowing that she wouldn’t let him in again, he turned on the radio and drove away. Maybe the next day. Yeah! She couldn’t stay closed in that apartment for the rest of the three seasons anyway.  
…  
So he was in front of her door, that was still locked, again, the next morning. Really early in the morning so that he (or they, if he convinced her to go with him) wouldn’t arrive late to work.  
He knocked again but, as he thought, he had to say it was him to get an answer. The same answer.  
\- ZPD! – he said, jokingly – Open the door.  
\- Do you have a warrant? – she asked from the inside.  
\- I can ask for one. – he answer – But I doubt they would give me one if I say for what it is. So why don’t you open the door, like a cute little bunny?  
THAT made her open the door faster than he expected. The angry expression in her face, though, he was totally expecting it.  
\- Did you just call me cute? – she asked, frowning.  
\- Did I? Yes, yes I did. – he answered, with an evil smile – Did you recorded it with that CUTE pen of yours, though?  
\- No. – she muttered, mad.  
\- Then, you have no proof. – he said, putting his paws behind his head – So, are you okay now, carrots?  
\- I’m not okay. – she was still mad – You just called me “cute”. Apologize!  
\- I will. – promised Nick – If you agree to come with me.  
\- You…sly fox!  
\- You know me, sweetheart. – he said, seeing her thinking about it – C’mon! Aren’t you living your dream?  
She couldn’t say no to that.  
\- Look, if some bunny looks at you funny, I’ll kick his ass. – assured Nick – So you don’t need to worry. If you’re defenses are down, now, I’ll be your armor.  
She smiled.  
\- Nick Wild, I never thought I would hear you talk like that. – she said.  
\- I just don’t want any of those animals as my partner. – he joked, while she was getting her police badge – Are you coming, then?  
She nodded and closed the door behind her. When Judy sited behind the wheel, she looked at him.  
\- Where are my…  
\- Honey, I had to drive yesterday. – Nick said – And I’m much taller than you. I had to take off those…things.  
\- Like this, I can’t reach the pedals. – she complained.  
\- Then, let me drive. – he said – It’s a simple solution, isn’t it?  
\- And you always like to go to the simple solutions. – she murmured, while she was trading seats with Nick – You didn’t even apologize, yet.  
\- For what? – he asked, while he was starting the car.  
\- For calling me…cute. – she answer.  
\- That. – he said, with a smile – I AM SORRY…for calling you a thing that you are.  
\- Bastard. – she said, straightening her eyes – I’ll get you for that.  
\- Go ahead, sweetheart. – he said – Do your best. – he smiled – Your ears are up again.  
\- Do you really give that much attention to my ears? – she asked, looking at him – Is that a fetish of yours?  
\- And wouldn’t you like to know. – he said, laughing, when she turned away and crossed her arms, sulking – I’m kidding. I’m just happy because you seem fine, now.  
She sighed but didn’t look at him.  
\- I might get like that sometimes. – she said, looking down – I might…have figured out why I was like that and I’ll do my best not to be like that again, but…  
\- You don’t need to explain. – Nick interrupted – Just say it and I’ll do everything you need when the time comes. We’re partners, after all.  
\- You really like that word, huh? – asked Judy.  
\- What word?  
\- “Partners”. – she said – You’re always saying it.  
\- I have my reasons. – and it was all he said about that subject – We’re here. Want me to go ahead and see if there are any rabbits around?  
\- Yeah. – she said, with a smile – That would be great.  
He saluted her before getting out of the car.  
Partners, she thought with a sigh while Nick looked around for any possible mating partners for her. They were partners.  
And how did that happen? A prey and a predator who used to hunt down little bunnies like her in a distant past.  
She was the one who brought that feeling to herself. How could it be possible? She didn’t know.  
When he opened her door, she jumped.  
\- All clear, carrots. – he said, like he just finished a big, important mission – You can come out.  
And so, she did. Everybody asked if she was okay and if she was better but it was Nick who answered for her. Her shield, Judy thought.  
She made her partner worry and left him alone. And he called himself her shield, saying he would protect her if someone tried to jump her and she let it happen.  
\- Dumb fox. – she muttered, following him around until they were in the reunion room.


	2. Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Judy really okay after the "mating season"?  
> What will Nick do for his partner after receiving a strange call from her concerned parents?

Another day passed at ZPD and another and Judy seemed fine, like if nothing had happened. However, one day, after one random mission that had nothing to do with her “problem”, she said she was passing by a bar before going home, so he could go ahead first.  
Instead, Nick sensed that it would be better to go with her, so, even after her complaints, he went with her to a dark, sketchy bar that even he didn’t know about.  
\- Easy, Carrots. – Nick said, almost one hour after Judy started drinking what it seemed to be some kind of carrot juice with alcohol – Did you even drink before.  
She looked at him with her glossy eyes.  
\- Would I keep drinking if I didn’t have experienced it before? – asked Judy, waiting for Nick to answer.  
\- Yes, yes you would. – answered Nick, sighing when the bartender put another glass with orange liquid inside, in front of Judy – Please, carrots, let’s go. We still need to work tomorrow.  
\- You shouldn’t talk about serious work like that, Sly Nick. – she said, with a silly smile in her face – You might end up being like a dumb bunny with dreams bigger than her.  
Nick decided to let that slide, since she was obviously drunk. And he was pretty sure it was her first time being so. She would be so wasted!  
As expected, five minutes later, she passed out and, if he didn’t hold her head, she would be on her way to the hospital.  
\- Are you the responsible for her? – asked the bartender, looking at Nick.  
\- I guess. – he answered, shrinking his shoulders.  
Well, they were lucky too that it was a sketchy bar. People wouldn’t let a fox take care of a passed-out bunny so easily, even in that time. But the bartender didn’t care and so Nick held Judy in his arms and got out of there.  
She was light and her apartment was close and, since she wasn’t waking-up, he decided to take her to there, himself. Whatever, he thought.  
But he should have thought better since, as he already knew, the world still didn’t see the “prey-predator” relationship with good eyes and her landlady stopped when she saw Nick with Judy in his arms.  
\- What happened? – she asked, making Nick stop.  
\- She got drunk and passed out. – explained Nick, afraid that she would call the police…and then what? He was part of the police – I’m just bringing her over.  
\- I see. – she said – Should I call someone?  
\- No. – he answered with the most kind and innocent smile he could do – I’ll be out soon.  
\- Well… - she looked well at him – If that’s all. Have a good night.  
\- Thank you. – Nick frowned and looked to Judy – See? You only bring me problems, dumb rabbit.  
With some difficulties, he took out the keys of her apartment from her and opened the door. He resisted the urge to just throw her to the bed and leave, since he was so pissed off.  
However, he gently put her in her bed and covered her. When he was leaving, he noticed her phone with the bright screen. Just to have a pick at what it was, he got one step closer and saw the notifications that said 18 missed calls, all from her parents, he saw after picking-up the phone.  
She was clearly not okay like she said she was. A sweet bunny like her would never ignore the calls from her parents.  
When the phone started to buzz in his pawn, he was startled. When he saw, it was her parents calling her again, he looked at the clock. It was passed mid-night and they were still awake. He was going to wake-up Judy, but what would she said. More like, what would she be able to say with that many alcohol in her blood.  
Hesitating for some more seconds, Nick answered and saw exactly what he expected to see in her parents’ eyes. Fear and confusion.  
\- Good night, Mrs. and Mr. Hopps. – greeted Nick, since they weren’t saying anything – I don’t know if you know me personally. But I’m your daughter’s partner at ZPD.  
\- Oh, are you the Nick that our Judy told us about? – asked Bonnie, with a little smile.  
\- Yes! – he answered, satisfied for the recognition – It’s nice to meet you…even though it’s like this.  
\- Did she say he was a fox? – murmured Stu, more concerned.  
\- Oh, sush! – demanded the wife – But, Mister Wild, what are you doing with our Judy’s phone? And…in her room?  
Oh, crap! They noticed he was in her room!  
\- You see…our mission today was very tiring and she fell asleep on the car. – lied Nick – So I brought her here. I was just leaving. She’s sleeping now, but if you want I can…  
\- Not at all. – said Bonnie – We were just worried, because Judy has been acting weird lately.  
So, they noticed, too, thought Nick.  
\- Since you are with her every day, maybe you know what’s going on. – said Bonnie – We’re worried about our little bunny.  
\- Well… - wasn’t that awkward enough? – Some time ago…Judy entered…her mating season and…But she seemed well nowadays.  
Bonnie and Stu looked at each other with very strange expressions and then to Nick that was confused by the reactions. Weren’t they afraid that her daughter would do something stupid.  
\- Mister Nick, are you sure of that? – asked Bonnie.  
\- Yes. – answered Nick – It was our own Chief that said so.  
\- That’s a very…I guess racist to think about rabbits that way. – said Stu, that looked a little offended – It’s true that we can mate when we want. But it’s not like it was in the past. And our Judy is very proud of that.  
\- What are you saying? – asked Nick, even more confused.  
\- Well, rabbits now only mate with those who love. – said Bonnie, giving her hand to Stu – Rabbits won’t just mate with anyone just like that. Because we think we are in love…that’s the trigger.  
\- I see. – murmured Nick.  
Rabbits seemed to be even more evolved than some other animals, thought Nick. To only feel the necessity to mate after thinking that they found their loved one…that was like a fairytale.  
\- I refuse to believe that our Judy is in love. – said Stu, shattering Nick’s thoughts – So, did you see someone flirting with her?  
\- Not at all. – Nick answered.  
And it was true. Aside from their colleagues, Chief Bogo and Clawhauser, she wasn’t that close with anyone. Yes, she was friendly, but not flirty.  
\- Can you keep an eye on her for some time? – asked Bonnie – We would go there, but we know that Judy wouldn’t like that.  
\- Yes, I’ll do that. – promised Nick.  
\- Thank you very much. – said Stu – You’re very nice for a fox.  
\- Stu!  
Nick laughed awkwardly and said his goodbyes to Judy’s parents, after saying he would call back after and gave them his cellphone number.  
After hanging-up, Nick looked at Judy that was sound-asleep.  
She was in love, then. And that was a little irritating, for some reason. Who was the bastard, though? They didn’t know any rabbits that close.  
Well, she had her private life. He wasn’t ALWAYS with her…just most of the time.  
Maybe she fell in love with someone from that bar and he broke her heart. The bastard. And that was the reason why she was drinking there…maybe.  
…  
With a huge headache, Judy looked at Nick that was driving.  
\- Did I meet someone? – asked Judy, repeating Nick’s question – Like, how?  
\- Like…in close relationship… - Nick was really trying his best to find out, but it was really awkward.  
Judy sighed, rested her head in the chair and closed her eyes.  
\- I have no social life, Nick. – she said, annoyed because of the bright day – You should know that. You’re always with me.  
And that was it. What could he say more that wouldn’t rise any suspicious.  
\- Would you tell me if you fell in love with someone, carrots? – asked Nick, with a simple smile – I mean, who would you like anyways? You’re so picky.  
Since she didn’t answer, she thought she had fallen asleep, but when he looked at her, she was looking at the ceiling of the car.  
\- Nobody. – she said – I wouldn’t like anyone, anyways. And who would like a rabbit that only thinks about her work 24/7?  
\- Then…why are you so depressed, lately? – asked Nick, a little mad.  
\- I guess…I miss home. – that was more of a question than an answer – I might ask Chief Bogo to go home for some time.  
Was the one she loved at her hometown? Nick asked himself.  
He stopped in a red-light.  
\- I talked with your parents yesterday. – he said, surprising her – You seriously need to tell me who is he? With whom are you in love with, carrots.  
\- You seriously need to take care of your life. – she said back – I’m trying my best to overcome this by myself.  
\- But why? Is he such a jerk? – asked Nick, starting to drive again when the light turned green – Don’t you trust me to help you?  
\- Yes! Yes, he is a huge jerk! – answered Judy, tired of that conversation – And it’s not like I don’t trust you. I don’t trust myself.  
\- That’s a bunch of bulsh*t. – he simply said, making her look at him again – You should just slap him and say what you want to say to the jerk.  
\- And if I don’t want to say anything? – she asked.  
\- Then you just slap him. – he answered.  
\- That’s it? – she asked again, when he stopped at ZPD – Then I could go back to my normal life?  
\- Well, that I don’t know. – he confessed – But, at least, I think you would be able to be more…  
Judy rose her pawn and slapped Nick hard, making him stop talk immediately.  
\- You were right. That made me feel better. – she hopped from her sit to the ground – Can we go about our normal life, now? Will you stop nagging me now?  
Nick looked at her, shocked.  
\- Were you joking? – he asked – That’s not funny at all.  
\- It really isn’t. – she murmured, sighing – Can we go, now? I need to ask Chief Bogo to go to my hometown for a few days.  
But Nick really couldn’t do anything and was of no use that day, hearing constant complains from Judy, that seemed completely composed, even after what happened.  
She said goodbye as always, at the end of the day, when he left her at the entrance of the building where she lived.  
Her parents called him that night and, like the day before, he waited some seconds, thinking. What would he say? “Your daughter is in love with me.” Nope! They would probably would come and get her immediately.  
What was she thinking, anyways?  
With took some time to breathe deeply before picking-up. He greeted her parents with respect and said that he didn’t find anything relevant to the case, like he would talk to Chief Bogo. They said that Judy called them to say that would take some days to visit the family. And they were happy, but even more worried.  
So, Nick decided that he would do anything for everything go back to normal.  
…  
Again, next morning, in the car, Judy looked at Nick.  
\- So, I’m not in love with you. – said Judy – And you decided that all by yourself?  
\- I think you mistaken friendship for love. – explained Nick – How can you be in love with me? I’m a fox. And I am the one saying that.  
\- And you’re the one saying that. – repeated Judy – Do you know what the people at home think about inter-racial relationships? I’m trying really hard to find faults about you and there are a lot. But, from my perspective, they seem…cute.  
\- Cute? – he asked, offended – Really?  
\- Not only my family. – continued Judy, ignoring Nick – Everyone thinks that is not natural for different species to be in love. Let alone a prey and a predator. So, let me go home for a while and forget about these stupid feelings.  
He frowned when she got out of the car, but Nick knew she was right.


	3. The Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy comes back, and lied to Nick about her love for him.  
> He buy it without arguing or asking anything.  
> But things turn, without any of them noticing.

Judy really went back to her parents for a “few” days and the Chief gave him a new partner to go on missions while Judy wasn’t present.  
Three days already passed. It seemed like three months for Nick. He called her but it would always be one of her parents that pick-up, saying that she was doing this or that. He wondered what reason Judy gave to her parents for her to be avoiding her partner.  
Well, her father already didn’t really like him, so it should had been easy to convince him. But, what about her mother? She seemed nice.  
And so, one of the many times he called Judy, her mother was nice enough to say that Judy was better now and he didn’t need to worry so much what, of course, only made him worry more.  
He was ready to ask the Chief some days off to go visit Judy when he received a message from his trusting bunny partner saying that she would be back the next day. He stopped himself from going to wait for her in the train station and waited until the next day to see her on the Police Station.  
\- You didn’t go to fetch me. – she said, after sitting beside him – I was waiting for you.  
\- What? – he asked, shocked.  
\- At my apartment. – Judy specified – This morning.  
\- Oh. – he really thought she was telling him that he didn’t go to get her when she arrived – Sorry, I forgot. So…are your problems all resolved, now?  
She looked at him for a while and smiled.  
\- Of course, – she answered – Or else I wouldn’t be back. Don’t you think?  
\- Yeah, you’re right.  
\- Who’s being the dumb one, now? – asked Judy, laughing a little – Will you be more helpful from now on?  
\- Don’t look down on me, carrots. – he said, smiling now – I’ll be better than before.  
\- Right. – she said sarcastically.  
The day passed normally and, as always, Nick took Judy home, and waved at her. Since there weren’t any big cases, they had the weekend free and, so, they would only see each other on Monday.  
Judy closed the door of her little apartment behind her and sighed. Of course, her parents called her like 5 minutes later, letting her no time to decompress.  
They would call every week since she left to Zootropolis, but now, they promised to call her every day. They asked her if they had any big case and if she got hurt. After answering that questions, they asked if she was still with “that” problem and she rolled her eyes.  
\- Of course, I am. – she answered – It’s not like I can turn it off like that.  
\- You didn’t even say who was the bunny. – complained her father – I know that the bunnies on the big town are very different from the country bunnies, but he can be a good one.  
“It’s not a bunny. It’s my partner.” Was the true answer, but she wouldn’t ever tell them, as she wouldn’t tell Nick that she was still in love with him.  
\- Yes. – agreed her mother, surprising Judy – And you can even give us some more little bunnies to take care of.  
\- Mother!  
\- I’m just worried about you. – her mom said, with a sad tone – If you are in love, you shouldn’t suffer. Is he so bad?  
\- It’s not that simple. – murmured Judy.  
\- Why not? – asked her mother – I know love isn’t all rainbows and flowers. But, at least, the start of the relationship should be wonderful and sweet.  
Judy got tears in her eyes.  
\- He doesn’t love me back, mom. Okay? – said Judy, wiping her tears with her free paw – It should be wonderful and sweet if both loved each other, even if there were difficulties along the way. But he doesn’t love me. He doesn’t see me that way and probably never will.  
\- My little bunny. – was the only thing her mother could say.  
\- Well, did you say to him how you feel? – asked her father, seeing her daughter nodding – I knew it was a bad idea to go to Zootropolis. You could be a perfectly good cop here.  
\- One thing has nothing to do with the other. – said Judy, now more composed – I’m perfectly happy with my job here. You guys wouldn’t approve the relationship, either way.  
\- But, why? – asked her mother.  
She smiled.  
\- He really is…a jackass. – said Judy, laughing again – I don’t even know why I’m in love with him.  
They talked for an hour or so, only stopping when Judy heard her neighbors arrive and Judy knew they would ear the conversation and she was afraid they would tell Nick, somehow.  
Of course, she didn’t tell her parents she was in love with Nick, but her neighbors could simple tell him that she was still feeling bad, and then Nick would immediately figure out what was happening.  
She didn’t want things to become weird between them again, so she decided to bid goodnight to her parents and go to sleep.  
They would have a free weekend. She could go to bed late and wake-up late too. But she preferred to go to bed early and wake-up early to go run a little in the morning. Jokingly, she knocked on the wall and said goodnight to the neighbors, that complained because of the noise, making Judy smile.  
When she woke up, the sun was going up and she loved it! She was used to wake-up early. When she was on the farm, sometimes, she even would wake-up before the sunrise to help her parents.  
She put on her suit to go run and left the apartment quietly, so she wouldn’t wake-up the sensitive neighbors.  
With a smile in her face, she started to run and, since there weren’t many people around at that hour, she had plenty of room. She ran for about an hour and a half and, when she arrived at the building, the sun already showered all the city with its light.  
Judy was more than hungry, so she quickly went upstairs to take a quick shower and eat breakfast but lost her smile when she saw Nick, leaning against her apartment door.  
\- Carrots! – he said, waving at her, like they didn’t see each other on the day before – I was waiting for you. I even woke up early. But you weren’t here. What the hell. Where were you?  
\- I was running. – answered Judy, trying to sound natural and not at all surprised but the sudden stupid visit. Didn’t they just say goodbye the day before?  
\- Do you do that every day? – asked Nick, really surprised, while Judy opened the door of her apartment.  
\- Not every day. – answered Judy – When I can. I can’t slack.  
\- Then, take me with you? – asked Nick, making Judy stop before going inside the bathroom – I can’t slack, either.  
She looked at him, with the most natural smile she could pull.  
\- I could. – she answered – But, probably, you wouldn’t be able to follow me.  
\- You are offending me, carrots. – said Nick, more seriously – I’m in a pretty good shape.  
\- If you say so. – said Judy, shrugging her shoulders – Stick around. I’ll prepare you a good breakfast after taking a quick shower.  
\- I’ll accept that. – said Nick, siting on her bed – But did you really went running before eating?  
\- I really did. – said Judy, from the bathroom – I do it all the time.  
She entered the shower, stopping all the conversation for fifteen minutes, before she got out.  
\- What do you want, then? – Judy asked, happy for buying a stove before going home – What foxes eat, anyways?  
\- Bunnies. – he answered, laughing, making Judy force a laugh too – Just cook what you have. I’ll cook what bunnies cook, today.  
She cooked some carrots and put some berries that she knew Nick liked. She should already have search what foxes eat but, for now, that had to do it.  
\- Thank you, very much. – Nick thanked when Judy passed him a plate and sit beside him, on the bed. – This isn’t half-bad for grass food.  
\- Grass food? – asked Judy, a little offended – This is a very delicious food…though it was made fast. Sorry.  
\- Not at all. This is more than enough. – said Nick, eating up the berries – Then, what are we going to do next?  
\- What?  
\- Well, I don’t have anything to do. – explained Nick – So, since I was bored, I was hoping that you had some ideas to pass the time.  
\- You…wha…Nick! – said Judy, a little mad – What do you think I do on my free time?  
\- I don’t know…  
\- I work-out. – answered Judy – It’s that a fun thing to you?  
\- Whatever it is, it’s always funnier if you do it with a friend, right? – asked Nick, making Judy sigh – C’mon Carrots! Where do you usually go to work-out?  
…  
He should have stayed at home. Was what Nick was thinking when they entered the gym.  
That place wasn’t for beginners and it wasn’t for little rabbits like Judy either. However, when they were passing by the different types of working-out machines for different types of races, all the animals started to greet Judy, what meant that she REALLY went there every time she had some free time.  
Holly crap! That bunny needed to chill.  
With her gym clothes, Judy started to go from machine to machine, exercising every muscle, while Nick just watched, though she said a bunch of times to try this or that. He hadn’t his gym clothes. What was a lame excuse, but he really didn’t want to work-out that much.  
Run with her? Yes. Go to the gym with her? No.  
\- I love your muscles, I do. – said Nick, when Judy finished and approached him, sweating like hell – But you need another hobby.  
\- If I don’t work-out, I’ll lose my strength. – she said, a little out of breath – Also, it’s good for the mind. You can distract yourself from your daily problems.  
\- I don’t have any problems, so I’ll just pass on that. – said Nick, seeing her smile.  
\- So, are you ready to run to home? – asked Judy – I’ll just take a quick shower and comeback.  
\- Another? – asked Nick, crossing his arms – How many showers do you take on your days off?  
She looked at him once more before entering the locker room.  
\- Four.  
…  
At Judy’s place, Nick sited with her on her bed with a glass of fresh water between his paws. They really ran to there without stopping.  
\- Do you enjoy doing this? – asked Nick, panting – And four showers?  
\- What can I say?  
\- Then, that’s why you’re so fluffy. – he commented, brushing a paw through her head.  
She got stiff like a statue.  
\- Is that another word that only bunnies can say to each other? – asked Nick, seeing her weird reaction – I admit it’s becoming a little hard to follow.  
\- It’s not that. – she answered – I just…my muscles are a little stiff from working-out all day.  
\- That’s what you get. – said Nick, reprehending her – Do you want a massage? I’m good at it.  
\- I’ll pass. – answered Judy, with a forced smile – And I don’t believe a lazy fox like you is good at massaging. Maybe good at getting massages. I’ll just get my ointment for stiff muscles.  
\- You have to give me the name of your soap brand. – he said, when she went into the kitchen to get the ointment – It smells good.  
\- You can have one. – she said, handing him the soap – I have one extra.  
Happy with the soap but not so much with the meal that she prepared for him (vegetables), Nick went back home and smelled the soap before and after showring with it, but the smell wasn’t as sweet as it was on Judy.  
\- Must be the wrong brand. – he mumbled, before falling asleep.


	4. In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zootropolis might not be such a wonderful place.  
> It is what Nick starts to realize

Nick was…frustrated!  
Because of the damn soap that he smelled every day on Judy and it would drive him crazy. Not enough to mess with his work, but enough to ask Judy if the soap that she gave him was really the same brand, because they didn’t smell the same.  
\- It’s the same. – confirmed Judy – However, maybe it smells different because we’re two different species.  
Well, that was a reasonable reason. He didn’t know why he didn’t think of that before.  
\- Well, it smells awful when I use it. – Nick complained.  
\- I think you smell fine. – said Judy, looking up, at him – Better than before.  
When she smiled, he just wanted to eat her (not literately). She was so adorable.  
\- Well, I don’t think so. – he continued – Will you go shopping with me after work?  
\- For a soap? – asked Judy, that still didn’t want to pass a lot of time with him – It’s dark when we get out of work, Nick.  
That were her parents talking, too. They would always tell her that little rabbits shouldn’t get out at night…when she was little. Since she wasn’t a little bunny anymore, she felt silly for giving that excuse to Nick.  
\- Common, Carrots. – asked Nick, trying to make a pity face – Just this once.  
\- How many times did you already say “just this once”? – asked Judy, sighing – Fine! I’ll go with you. But I’ll leave you behind if you star to complain every time I suggest a soap.  
Nick agreed and they went to a fragrance shop on the shopping nearby and, as Judy feared, Nick kept complaining about that color or that smell. She snapped and finally put two drops on her fur and gave it to Nick smell.  
He was happy with the finding, but she was not.  
\- This soap it’s the exact same one that you just called disgusting, two minutes ago. – said Judy, surprising Nick – We have work, tomorrow! Just decide already! You smell good, either way.  
\- Right. – mumbled Nick, giving another look, finally picking one that he really didn’t love, but didn’t want to get Judy angrier – Can I take you home?  
\- Well, it’s dark. – said Judy, thinking – But I’m not a little bunny so I can go home alone. Plus, this shop is close to my apartment.  
Nick was a little disappointed but bid his goodbyes and left.  
…  
Nick and Judy entered the ZPD station, the next day, as always, but they were stopped and Nick was requested to go and see the Chief. Although Judy was a little worried since Nick was on ZPD for a short time, Nick just shrugged his shoulders and went to the Chief’s office, sitting on the chair in front of him.  
\- So, what’s the problem, chief? – asked Nick.  
\- I should be the one asking that. – said the Chief, with a serious voice – It’s something happening lately? Are you in your mating season?  
\- No. – Nick answered, a little confused – What’s this about?  
\- Look. – the Chief put his elbows on the table – To be honest, some of your co-workers saw looking at Officer Hopps…in a strange way. They were naturally worried and came to me.  
\- What the hell! – Nick stood-up – “Strange way”? What does that mean?  
The Chief sighed. He really didn’t want to have that conversation.  
\- Like you want to grab her. – answered the Chief, making Nick open his mouth – To be frank, I saw you sniffing her once, when we were in a reunion.  
\- What? – asked Nick. He didn’t notice that at all.  
\- People are just worried because…you are a fox and she’s a bunny. – said the Chief – And, even now, they worry. So, what’s going on, Officer Wild? Should I assign you another partner?  
\- Not at all, Chief. – answered Nick, immediately – I didn’t even notice I was doing that. I’ll be more careful from now on.  
\- Very well, Officer Wild. – said the Chief, happy that that conversation was over – You can continue with your day.  
Nick left the more upset than he wanted and, as usual Judy noticed almost instantly, asking him what the Chief wanted. Nick just lied and said it was some papers that he forgot to sign after entering ZPD.  
Judy smiled, happy with the explanation and both started the day with paperwork. Being a police wasn’t always excitement, and Nick was disappointed at first, but staying in the Station, lazily taking care of paperwork wasn’t that bad either.  
However, now, he was constantly looking at Judy, trying to figure out the cause of all the worried co-workers that were looking at them too and whispering.  
Nick was all day trying to figure out what it was different and that caused some mistakes while he was filling the paperwork. Later, since Judy was the one “taking care” of Nick, she was the one who took the fire for his mistakes, but didn’t say anything about it, just smiling at him.  
What pissed him off. Everyone would be mad for taking fire because one thing that them didn’t make. So why was she smiling?  
When he arrived home, after a really long day, Nick checked the calendar but sighed when he saw that his mating season had already pass.  
The reason…  
Nick sunken on his old couch, making dust fly. It all started after Judy said she was in love with him. And that soap.  
Maybe it was the soap. If that was the case, he just had to go to a pharmacy and ask for a soap for foxes only.  
That would be troublesome. Well, he wouldn’t be using the same soap as her, so it should be fine from then on.  
…  
But, on the next day, Nick caught himself looking at her, without even realizing.  
That really, must have be really disturbing for the co-works that noticed every day.  
\- What’s up, Nick? – asked Judy, looking at him with her ears up and a smile – You look worried since yesterday.  
\- Judy, can you come with me for a bit? – asked Nick, seeing Judy with a confused face – We need to talk.  
She agreed reluctantly and hopped behind him to a quieter place.  
\- Carrots… - he put a paw behind his head, looking away from her – What did you feel…when you were…in love with me.  
Her smile vanished and ears dropped.  
\- Why are you asking that, Nick? – she asked, after some seconds – That’s a little cruel.  
\- No, I just…  
\- I already said, you don’t have to worry anymore! – yelled Judy, turning away – I’m not in love with you anymore.  
\- Judy!  
And, so, even though they kept working together, they didn’t talk much and, when Nick tried to talk about it, she changed the subject. Forcing Nick to take a day out to go see her mom that welcomed him happily, scolding him for not visit her more often.  
So, Nick explained the situation, leaving out that Judy was a rabbit.  
\- Well, we do have our mating seasons, unlike other species, like rabbits. – said his mom, after serving him some tea – But, after we fall in love, we stop feeling the urge to mate, unlike rabbits too. I think they ONLY enter they mating season…  
\- When they fall in love. – completed Nick.  
\- Right! – her mom smiled – Your partner is a rabbit, right? Did she fall in love with anyone?  
\- I think so. – murmured Nick.  
\- But why are you asking this? – his mom made an evil smile – Perhaps my little fox is in love with someone.  
\- I…don’t know. – answered Nick, surprising his mother – Can I stay the night?  
\- You can. – said his mother, now worried – But, don’t you have to work, tomorrow?  
\- I might just ask for another day off. – he said, getting off to go to his room – Thank you mom. Have a good night.  
…  
He really did ask for another day off and, when he came back, there was another partner assigned to him. First, he went to talk with the Chief that informed that he took the final decision, but it was Officer Hopps that requested a different partner.  
\- You gotta be kidding me, Carrots! – he said, when he caught up with Judy, in the end of the day – You were the one who said that you wanted a partner.  
\- I did say that. – confirmed Judy, looking at the floor – I’m sorry I pushed you to be a police officer.  
\- That’s not…don’t apologize! – frustrated, Nick passed a paw through his ears – I just needed some time to figure some things out.  
\- It’s not working out. – said Judy, still looking at the floor.  
\- Look…I think…I’m in love. – said Nick, making her look at him. Strangely, she smiled her ears got up.  
\- So, that’s why you asked me what I felt when I was in love. – said Judy, a lot more relieved – You should have said it. You is the lucky fox? Does she know?  
\- No. – murmured Nick.  
\- Do I know her? – she stupidly asked, because she didn’t know any fox besides Nick – I can give some advice for…  
\- It’s you, Carrots! – he said, looking at her – I think I’m in love with you.  
She stopped talking and her smile faded slowly.  
\- That’s…that’s not funny, Nick. – she looked at the floor and started to laugh – Actually, it is. Did you imagine? A fox and a bunny being in love. In a serious relationship.  
\- I did. – he answered, making her twitch – For the two days I took off, I didn’t stop imaging it. How stupid and wrong it would be. And then I realized how you must have felt when you were in love with me.  
\- Yeah. – murmured Judy.  
\- It’s so frustrating. – he said, like he was mad at himself – But, since you got over me, I must be able to get over you, too.  
\- Yeah. – she murmured again – I’m sorry, Nick!  
\- Carrots?  
She looked at him, with her eyes full of tears, confusing Nick.  
\- I’m sorry! I didn’t get over you! – she said, shocking Nick – I lied to you! I’m sorry.  
\- Don’t apologize. – he said, feeling guilty – Why are you apologizing?  
\- Because…you’re my partner. – she said, cleaning the tears with her paws – And I lied to you!  
Without knowing what else to do, Nick hugged her, making her cry more and apologize more.  
\- It’s okay. – he said, after a while – We’ll figure this out.  
…  
Judy kept her tired eyes on the road, while Nick was driving.  
\- How will I tell my parents? – said Judy, in a monotonic voice – My dad will be so disappointed in me…and will kill you.  
\- Hey, it would be worse if you were in love with a wolf. – said Nick, trying to laugh it off – And you don’t need to tell them, yet.  
Judy released a big sigh when he stopped in front of her building.  
\- We… - she started but didn’t know how to finish the sentence – Good night, Nick.  
When he saw, Judy go in, Nick dropped his head.  
\- Am I dating a rabbit? – he murmured, with his eyes closed – Her dad…will really kill me.  
And take her from him, Nick thought. And that was scarier than telling them the truth. Instantly, he felt that her mother was so comprehensive. However, when he arrived home and called her with the news, she wasn’t happy at all.  
A bunny? What would they relatives think about that when they found out? What would the society would think about them? Abominations. Not her opinion, she said. But the world was close-minded.  
The final blow was when she said “What would your father think about that, if he was still alive?”  
Nick hung-up without saying goodbye to his mother, regretting the second after that.  
He just decided to turn off for the day and go to sleep.  
That night, he dreamt about all the awful things that could happen if they really started dating.


	5. The Other Way Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything starts to fall apart for them, Judy starts to lose faith.

After Nick said what her mother had said, Judy was seriously hurt and shocked but, even so, she decided to pay her a visit. She was a nice fox. She knew that his mother was just surprised but it wasn’t with good eyes that his mother looked at her when they appeared at her door.  
She served some tea and asked Judy if that was good enough for her. Judy forced a smile and said that, that was more than enough.  
They ate peacefully, with some subtle commentaries from his mother about their relationship and how rabbits should be so happy with other rabbits. Nick wanted to protect Judy and respond to his mother comments, but she was his mother, in the end.  
When the two were left alone, while Nick was washing the dishes, it was his mother that started to talk.  
\- Aren’t you afraid that he might hurt you? – asked his mother – Even kill you and eat you?  
\- Not at all. – answered Judy – Nick would never do something like that. I trust him with my life.  
\- Is that so? – asked his mother – I don’t know many rabbits, but you seem very nice. Most rabbits are still afraid of foxes.  
\- Thank you very much.  
\- However, no matter how nice you are and no matter how much you love my son, I can’t see this relationship going through. – his mother said – So, I beg you, for the sake of my son, won’t you stay away? He was mocked before.  
\- I’m sorry for what I’m about to say, ma’am. You say that the world it’s still very close-minded and that’s why you don’t approve of this. I agree with that. – said Judy – The world it’s still very close-minded. But I think you’re more afraid of what your family will say or think. Am I right?  
She stayed silent for a while.  
\- Wouldn’t you be the same? – asked his mother – If, in the future, your little bunny said to you that he was in love with a fox, what would you do?  
\- Ma’am, I’m a little rabbit that rebelled against my parents and came here to become a cop. – said Judy – What do you think I would do?  
\- Just accept it? – asked his mother.  
\- Just accept it. – confirmed Judy – Because the world can be close-minded, but I’m far from it.  
\- I’m sorry, Judy. – said his mother, with a sad face – I just…can’t.  
\- Will you cut all your ties with Nick if this goes through? – asked Judy, now sad too.  
\- Of course not! – she answered.  
\- But you would lie to your family about our relationship. – said Judy.  
She stayed silent again. Now until Nick came back.  
Judy and his mother didn’t talk again, and bid goodbye without coming to an understanding. Nick and Judy were silent too on their way back.  
The silence seemed to be the latest fashion because, the next day, when Judy said to her parents, through her cellphone, that she was in love with her partner, Nick, they too, stayed in silence for a long time.  
\- You need to come visit us again, honey. – said her mother, since her father was in shock – This time, with Nick.  
\- Why? – asked Judy.  
\- The truth, is that we already suspected that you were in love with him, though your father was in denial. – said her mother – However, if you are truly in love, we want to get to know him better…if you don’t mind.  
\- I…don’t mind. – Judy said, a little confused – I’ll go next week. We have some days off.  
\- We can’t wait. – said her mother with a smile – Right, honey?  
\- …right. – said finally her dad.  
When Judy said what her parents said, he was as confused as her but, before worry about the society, they needed to worry about their parents and, until now, it wasn’t really going great, so he agreed and so, they went to the little village where Judy was born and were greeted by her big family, although some of them still looked a little afraid of Nick.  
Judy’s mother seemed to have done a good job to prepare everyone.  
The four finally sat down and started with small talk.  
\- The truth is, we don’t know how things are in the big city. – said her mother – Maybe they are more relaxed about that but we still are a little small-minded.  
\- Though we have a more open relationship with foxes, we don’t expect that our little bunnies to fall in love with them. – said her dad – In the end, they often ate us, before.  
Judy’s mother looked at her husband and sighed.  
\- It’s true. – said her mother, looking at them, again – But, as her parents, even though we worry, we just want her to be happy. If she’s happy with you and is prepared to face the hardships of that type of relationship, we’ll do our best to accept her decision.  
They stayed there for two days and all her siblings started to bond with Nick, somehow and even were sad when they had to go back.  
\- That was… - said Nick, in the train to Zootropolis with Judy – A little disturbing. How did that…what happened?  
Judy looked at Nick with a sad smile. It really must had been very confusing for Nick, when her parents approved of them and his mother didn’t.  
She put her paw over his.  
\- Your mother just needs some more time. – said Judy, trying to fix things – Until then, let’s keep this between us. There’s no need to say to anyone else.  
\- But I love you. – Nick said, with a sad voice – I’m not ashamed of that and I don’t want you to suffer because of this.  
Judy smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
\- I won’t stop loving you, even if we wait a little more. – Judy said, closing her eyes – And believe me, I tried.  
Nick laugh a little and looked through the window.  
They were almost there. Zootropolis. Where everyone could be whatever they wanted to be. But couldn’t be with the ones who they wanted to be.  
…  
Without fear, Judy went to the Chief’s office and told him what was happening between Nick and her. She thought it was the right thing to do, since they were working together.  
The Chief said he had to think about that. The fact that they liked each other could put them in danger if he kept them as partners. Judy got mad when he asked if that whole thing wouldn’t fade.  
\- It won’t! – said Judy – I love him.  
\- It’s just…it’s not normal. – the Chief said – Maybe it’s because how you two met and because you’re always together.  
Judy just shook her head and left his office.  
She thought they were more open-minded in a place where different species could do the same things, but they kept judging them, making her to start to think that it was really wrong and it was all in their heads.  
But, whenever she saw Nick, her heart started to pound faster, and her parents taught her since she was little that, that feeling was called love.  
Love.  
Was it wrong to love? Just because they were from two different species and it was “wrong”, was it impossible to fall in love with him?  
\- It isn’t. – said one of her gym partners, one day. A horse – I’m in love with a zebra. It’s not wrong, although everyone think it is. We are currently in a relationship and our families don’t approve at all. You just have to get used to disapproval looks and bad commentaries.  
She didn’t mind it at all. But she was worried about Nick.  
If his mother ended up not approving, Nick would probably keep smiling, but she knew he would be hurt beyond words. His mother raised him alone since he was little and gave him the best childhood she could. They were really close and Nick wasn’t close with a lot of people.  
Nick knew that and he loved his mother.  
So, Judy went back there, alone, to talk to her again. She begged, but his mother wouldn’t budge. Judy said how much Nick was suffering, but she just said that, if Judy knew that Nick was suffering, she just should step back and leave her son alone.  
Judy left with her ears down and, for her surprise, Nick was outside the door, waiting for her.  
\- I’m sorry, Nick. – Judy said, trying not to cry – I tried…my best. I will…I will keep trying.  
\- It’s fine, carrots. – Nick said, hugging her – You did more than enough.  
But Judy kept visiting his mother for the next few weeks, until she said she didn’t want Judy to come there anymore.  
Somehow, Nick knew about that. Maybe it was his own mother that said that to him, but he said that, if Judy wasn’t allowed to visit her, he wouldn’t either, making her accept their relationship immediately.  
Judy knew very well that she only accepted their relationship, because of her son, but Nick was really happy, so she didn’t say anything about it.  
On the other hand, her parents were always inviting them to go there. Her mother and siblings seemed to love Nick and even her father was getting used to him, talking to him more often.  
Those times were precious to Judy, since, when they were in the Zootropolis, everyone seemed to look at them with reprovable eyes and murmur like they were afraid of them.  
However, the whole situation became worse when her parents invited Nick’s mother to go there with them. Judy lied to her parents before, saying that his mother accepted their relationship almost immediately, so she was afraid of inviting her.  
She wouldn’t accept the invitation. Was what Judy thought, but his mother was more than happy to have the opportunity to visit Judy’s hometown and, maybe, the parents of the little rabbit who made her son fall in love with her.  
Judy was offended by those words, but maybe it was true.  
She was the one that said she was in love first and, maybe, that influenced Nick’s feelings for her in some twisted way.  
And so, after hearing those words, Judy started to feel guilty every time she looked at Nick and even said to her parents that his mother wasn’t available so soon. They just smiled and said to take her there whenever she could.  
It would be a pleasure to meet the one that raised such a handsome fox like Nick.  
Judy was getting more and more depressed each day.  
Nick noticed that, so in their next day off, Nick bought two tickets to travel around Zootropolis, either by train or by car. That trip was for tourists, but Nick didn’t mind and neither did Judy when he gave her the ticket.  
They traveled around Zootrololis different districts for a whole day. Seeing different environments and species. When they arrived her home, it was already nighttime. Nick stopped at her door while she was opening it.  
The landlady passed them, giving them those judging eyes, they were getting used of. However, right before Judy opened the door, her neighbors passed by and stopped.  
\- Hei, dudes, congrats! – one said, in a loud voice – We heard you two started dating.  
\- Yeah. – said the other – It was about time. I made a bet with him about how much time it would take.  
\- What? – asked Judy, after opening the door.  
\- Yeah, it was totally obvious that there was a vibe between you two. – the first one said.  
\- Just don’t make a lot of noise. – said the other, begore going into their apartment – Good night.  
Nick smiled and then started laughing.  
\- Why are you laughing? – asked Judy, after they entered her apartment, a little mad…and so tired.  
\- Just what they said… - Nick calmed down – What kind of noises do they expect us to do?  
\- That’s not funny, Nick. – she said.  
Nick threw himself into the bed, making the bed bounce.  
\- Maybe like this one? – asked Nick, smiling at Judy.  
\- Get off! – she shouted.  
\- Maybe that too. – he joked, but sat down when he saw she didn’t find that amusing – Don’t you see, Carrots?  
\- What? – she asked, sitting next to him.   
\- It’s fine if the society don’t see this with good eyes. – Nick put his paw between her hears – We should focus in that few that understand.  
\- Why? – asked Judy – How can you say that so easily?  
Nick shrugged his shoulders.  
\- Because I love you.


End file.
